Shadow howl special  obvious thing
by Tamersa
Summary: My version of the scene that wasn't shown in the last episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Doggie & Swan. close to the romance genre.


She ran through the corridors of the Dekabase. The Mecha has already stopped and shifted to the base mode again. Other Dekas found the way to use maintenance mode. She was sure that they will win with Abrera. And now she had some other major worry.

Doggie didn't answer to her calls with Deka License. He couldn't loose it. And the signal wasn't interrupted now. That means, that her friend was unconscious or... No! Swan throws that thought away. He was too strong for that. He was the Boss of this base, Jigoku no Banken, too stubborn to die that easily! But there was something more. She felt that for many years, from the first time they've met many years ago. That emotion gained in strength through these whole years.

When Swan was once abducted, when Doggie was fighting with his Anideshi... That little feeling... And she knew it was mutual. It could be seen in his eyes too.

Swan used her license and in five minutes it was transgressed to the radar mode. She could tell where in the base are the other licenses. At that time there was only one. She rushed. All the elevators were damaged, but at least the stairway was in good condition. 200 meters more. 100...50... 20... And she saw him from the edge of the corner.

He was laying there and didn't give any vital signs. For a moment, panic rose in her mind. And then she remembered something. Anubis seijins have special function in their organisms – when they are near death, their brain sends a signal to rapidly slow down all functions. With that, they could survive about 12 hours waiting for help. Swan knelt near the blue dog and pressed her palm to his chest.

One beat per 2 minutes. Not good. He was so heavily injured. There was no time to wait for help. Especially that he would need Anubis Specialist. And someone like that would be available in two days time at least. But there was another way. Her race, Chinyo seijin was famous for its artistic and healing abilities. Swan was an odd ball – she preferred mechanics and electronics but still she had the power of healing. She didn't have special education for it but she didn't need one. Doggie was her coworker, best friend and as Swan could clearly see now, someone even closer. All the time they'd spent together. All those moments, when she had seen him in pleased, sad or angry mood. In those times Swan unconsciously learned his Wave Life – the basic unit used for healing by her kind.

It will not be easy. But she will rescue him, just like he did her many times before. They were meant for each other – now it was so obvious. She gave a sad smile. Lets hope it's not too late.

"Hang out there Doggie... Healing restoration!"

The fog-like wave covered the Boss' body. Usually, this kind of healing would take much more time, knowledge and precision. This time it was different. For a moment Swan didn't felt any change. And then his heart beat started to speed up. Two minutes later his eyes opened wide and he took deep breath. Boss looked nervously around.

"Thank god you're awake"

The mechanic kneeled near him smiling gladly.

"Swan? What are you doing here? I thought I've sent you in a rescue capsule and then..."

"Don't worry. Your chosen six took care of the Abrera problem"

She helped him sit near the wall. And then she sat next to him. Her head landed on Boss arm. Doggie at first didn't say anything and only embraced her with one hand. Then he said:

"I should be in critical condition. But beside little headache I'm feeling quite fine. What've happened?"

Swan was silent for a moment

"You could said I've used my natural ability"

"I thought you didn't like to use those."

"When you are trying to rescue someone important, you don't think about trivial matters like that".

And again the silence has fallen. But it was a comfortable one. They just sat there thinking about all this mess, about the victory but also, destruction. And about them. Together. There was no need for words. The most intimate moment those two had for a while. Still, it was time to go.

"The floor finally stopped to spin. Would you help me in getting up, Swan?" - Asked the Boss.

"Of course. Come on Doggie. Time to congratulate our Dekas." - she put her arm around his shoulder. They started to walk. Outside the weather was quite nice. Suddenly the Boss' license lightened up and they could hear Umeko voice. A moment later, all of them met again.

Everything was back to normal. But some changes have also been made. And for Doggie and Swan it was for the best.


End file.
